


Shhh, Quiet!

by Jamie_Angel



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dominant Gansey, F/M, Foreplay, Its just smut, LITERALLY, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is my first time writing smut in like years so dont judge me too badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Angel/pseuds/Jamie_Angel
Summary: Gansey just can't wait and Blue is happy to oblige, but they have to keep quiet. After all, Ronan, Adam and Henry are only a room over.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Shhh, Quiet!

Gansey bit against Blue’s neck, eliciting a small strangled sound.  
“Gansey-“ she gasped “the others are in the other room.”  
He murmured against her skin, his tongue playing over her jugular. She stifled a gasp  
“Gansey!” she whimpered as he trailed small kisses down her throat “Adam and Ronan and Henry-“  
“Shhh.” He said in-between kisses “Keep quiet and they won’t hear us.”  
Her hands fumbled for the edges of his shirt, pulling it easily over his head. He returned the favour, his warm hands sliding over her waist. She leant in to kiss him, nipping on his bottom lip.   
“Have you got a condom.” She asked breathily. In the darkness she saw him nod. He shucked off his pants and rolled the condom onto his dick. He pinned her to the wall with his body, sucking hickies along her collar bone. Blue whimpered quietly, trying her hardest not to alert the others. His hands slid across her thighs, lifting her so she could hook her legs across his back.   
His hands found her clit, circling over the top of her now soaked underwear. She bit down on her fist to keep from moaning. He smiled softly, pushing her underwear aside and slipping a finger inside her, still slowly circling her clit. She whimpered his name.  
“You’re so wet for me baby.” He crooned into her ear  
“Gansey, come on.” She whined   
He slipped another finger inside her, excruciatingly slowly. “Tell me what you want, Blue.”   
“I want you to fuck me!” she said, loudly than her past whispers.   
He unhooked her legs carefully, extracting his fingers. She whimpered.  
“Be patient, Blue.” He said, pumping his cock. She got the gist, kneeling in front of him, ignoring the cold sting of the bathroom tile on her knees. She gave small kitten-licks to the base, swirling his pre cum around her finger. He shuddered beneath, weaving his hands into her hair.  
“Fuck,” he whispered, guiding her head down his shift. She bobbed easily, teasing his head with her tongue. Her fingers drifted downwards   
“No,” he said, catching her arm “not yet, love.”   
He moved them so Blue was sat on the closed toilet seat, legs spread. Her slick was already forming a little pool. Gansey placed small, tender kisses on both of her thighs, about 5 inches from where she wanted his lips. He slowly trailed his way there, before lapping her up like a dog. Her hands knotted in his hair, drawing him closer. His tongue poked at her entrance and her thighs shook. With a barely muffled cry, she came, gushing down his face. He cleaned her up until she’d come down.  
She was breathing heavily as he scooped her up and pressed her against the door. Their mouths smashed together, and Blue could taste herself on his lips. She cleaned any remnants out of his mouth. He was the one to break away.  
“Ready?” he asked in a hush tone. She nodded and stifled a moan as his tip penetrated her. He went slowly at first, letting her adjust before quickening the pace. She clawed at his back, leaving raking fingernail tracks across his skin, chanting a mixture of his name and curse words in between soft moans.  
“Gansey, I’m close.” She warned  
“Me too.” He said, out of breathe.  
With a few final thrusts, Blue clenched around him and shuddered as she came a second time, followed closely by Gansey who was less vocal then Blue. He rode out both their orgasms before pulling out and tossing the used condom in the trash.  
There was a sharp knock on the door. Blue yelped in shock.  
“You two done? You’ve traumatised Cheng.” Ronan sounded like he was suppressing laughter, which he probably was. Gansey flushed but didn’t deign a response.  
Apparently, they weren’t as quiet as they were supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut in literal years so hopefully its not cringey.  
> Any feedback would be kindly appreciated! 
> 
> Songs -   
> Only Happy When It Rains - Garbage  
> I Threw Glass In My Friends Eye and Now I'm On Probation - Destroy Boys  
> It's My Life - No Doubt


End file.
